


【AWM&FOG】您的whisper已误入祁途

by lmp7



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, FOG[电竞] - 漫漫何其多 | FOG[Diàn Jìng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmp7/pseuds/lmp7
Summary: 微博@安灼拉马克，可以去看看
Kudos: 18





	【AWM&FOG】您的whisper已误入祁途

每赛季结束，各大公司总是联名搞什么劳什子全明星夜，邀请一众儿电竞选手去参加。

祁醉向来是不爱参加这些活动的，但想着这样也能带着于炀认识更多战队，便接下了邀请。

于炀面上不显，心里还是欢喜的，整天整天盼着全明星夜，提前订做的西装都给他薅没了皱褶，就想着和祁醉穿上这一对儿的西装，在会场里随着祁醉交际。

就像婚礼一样。

西装是贴身裁的，于炀平时甚少穿正装，突然需要收拾妥帖，有些不习惯，衬衫扣子也不会扣，领带也不会系，在穿衣间里折腾了半天，才扯着长短不一的衬衫，温吞摸出房间。

祁醉正在镜子前剃着胡须，怀里突然撞进一个奶香的人儿，手一抖，剃须膏磨出的白沫抖落在于炀脖颈处，激得于炀一哆嗦，说话都不利索了：“队，队长，这衣服……不好穿”

祁醉胡乱把脸抹干净，低头仔细端详于炀，失笑：哪里是衣服的问题，分明是于炀太乱来，原本一一配对的纽扣竟被分家，系成红领巾的领带就更委屈了！

“小队长，你这衣服都不会穿了？怎么，想让我把你扒光再重新穿？只是，这一穿就不知道要多久了。”

“没……我就是太开心了”于炀痴痴笑起来。说起来，这算是两人为数不多地一齐出场，况且还是关注度极高的活动，也难怪于炀一星期前就开始期待。

祁醉低头帮于炀整理衣摆，也不知过了多久，头顶传来轻飘飘的声音：“也不是不行”

如果不是还有一小时活动就要开始了，祁醉一定会把于炀抵在洗漱台上，逼他把这句话说上个百八十遍的。  
————————————————  
时洛有些烦躁地扣上最后一个扣子，皱着眉：这TM都什么设计，穿个衣服都这么烦人。

余邃把披肩的长发扎起，给时洛系上和自己西装配对的领带，有些感慨：“洛洛，我们这样，是不是就算公开了？”

是啊，两人西装是情侣的设计，一黑一白，不是黑白双煞，倒像是蛊惑人心的恶魔遇上那未经人事的天使，入了迷，迷了心，天造地设，从此再不要分离才好。

余邃生怕别人看不出似的，非把自己的领带给时洛系上，又催着时洛给自己系领带，笑：“这就把我俩都绑住了”

周火打电话来催：“余邃，你俩好了没？车已经到了”

时洛也顾不上被撩到发红的耳尖了，拎起水壶就扯着余邃跑下楼，正巧赶上司机把车停好，抢先占据了后排的两个座位。

周火一路上不厌其烦，嘱咐众人这是刚回国参加的第一个全明星夜，这些年一些新选手都是值得认识的云云，余邃不听，拉着时洛的手在后座写字，写了什么时洛也分不清了，只是手心痒痒地又被余邃拨弄，耳边还是不是飘过余邃呼出的热气，直到下车，耳朵上的红不仅没退，反而还又深了些许。

眼尖的粉丝自然不会放过这个细节，纷纷掏出手机，把时洛的小号又齐力送上了热搜。  
——————————————————  
会场很大很热闹。

于炀去上个洗手间的功夫，祁醉就被不知什么战队的队长拉到一边，于炀一晚上也累得够呛，找了个能看见祁醉的角落，端着一盘蛋糕坐着发愣。

身边坐下一个带着酒气的人，于炀喝了酒，有些发晕，勉强认出是另一个游戏free战队的突击手，似乎是叫……时洛？

后面跟着的应当是队长余邃，给时洛拎着衣服和水杯，拿这喝醉撒酒疯的小崽子没办法，亦步亦趋跟在身后，生怕时洛不知跑什么旮沓角落去。

时洛醉酒的脸颊有些红彤彤，兀自抱着余邃不肯撒手，也不顾旁边还坐着于炀，攀着余邃就想去亲。

“洛洛，还有人”余邃捂住时洛了嘴，低声说：“回去随便你亲”

于炀看这两人第一眼就凭着直觉猜出了大概是一对情侣，因为离得近，恰巧听到了余邃的话，手里一滑，雪白的瓷盘碎了满地。

好在会场喧闹，多数人只看了一眼就移开了目光，祁醉一直关注着这边的动静，借口内急，终于摆脱了那边的交际，上上下下把于炀检查了个遍，见没事才松了一口气。

“祁醉？”余邃试探问道，他出国这些年也并非没有关注国内战队，况且HOG早就有名气，即使不是一个游戏，电竞选手对祁醉也略有耳闻。

“free战队的余邃吗？”今年free刚拿冠军，风头正盛，余邃从前粉丝就数量庞大，祁醉平时看微博也听了几耳朵，大抵知道余邃和时洛之间的瓜葛：“这是？需不需要给你们找一个房间”

正巧主持人在台上叫着选手去表演才艺，时洛看战队的几个都上去唱了歌，也跳着脚上去，说是要唱首歌给余邃：

They say we are what we are  
（别人用言语束缚我们的未来）  
But we don't have to be  
（但我们不必循着他们的教条）  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way  
（尽管被人指手画脚，但我的成绩他们无可辩驳）  
I'll be the watcher (watcher)  
（我会如阿尔戈斯般凝视（希腊神话中的百眼巨人））  
Of the eternal flame  
（守候着永恒不灭之焰火）  
I'll be the guard dog  
（我会如刻耳柏洛斯般凶狠（希腊神话中冥府的守门犬））  
of all your fever dreams  
（只要是为了守护你珍视的梦想）  
I try to picture me without you but I can't  
（我试着构想没有你的画面但我做不到）  
'Cause we could be Immortals, Immortals  
（因为我们的未来将永恒不朽，光焰万丈）Just not for long, for long  
（不久，不久你就会看到）  
And live with me forever now  
（在没人知道的隐秘角落）  
Pull the blackout curtains down  
（和我一起到天荒地老）

时洛醉酒的嗓子有些许沙哑，正好切合这首歌的意味，少年坚定着眼神，是那束天际的光，永恒而坚定地照耀着余邃，把他这些年来的冷静自持暖化。

“余邃，喜欢吗”时洛的眼睛亮晶晶的，此时两人眼里都容不下别人，对方，就是全世界。

“喜欢”喜欢你为我省下的早餐钱，喜欢你帮我出气的倔强，喜欢你喝醉是抱着我不撒手的样子，喜欢你的过去，喜欢你的现在，喜欢你以后的千千万万。

祁醉给余邃塞了张房卡：“先上去给他醒醒酒吧”

四人一齐上楼，扔下已经炸锅的媒体和队员。  
————————————————  
两个攻在一起总是有说不完的话题，比如什么体位啊花样啊道具啊，时洛刚喝了醒酒汤，也知道自己撒酒疯还给别人看去了，缩在沙发上玩着手游，也不理人，面无表情地吹着泡泡糖，一副要杀人的神情。

于炀也不知该说些什么，祁醉和余邃相逢恨晚，原本还在说着客气话，现在已经开始用德语交流了，于炀心有余而力不足，只好也冷着脸窝在沙发上摆弄着手机，两人的目光看得祁醉和余邃后背一凉，仿佛商讨的不良内容都被听去了一样。

于炀的手机突然弹出一个好友申请，是时洛不知从什么地方问到了他的微信，火急火燎加了好友，问：他们在说什么？  
于炀：手机不是可以翻译吗？  
时洛：他们在阳台上，隔音太好了，翻译不出来  
于炀：我也听不懂  
时洛：等等，有几个词翻译出来了，好像是什么女人，衣服？  
于炀：女装？  
时洛：？！

要问于炀怎么猜出来的，还要从上个月说起。

祁醉不知哪里买来一件旗袍，叉一直开到大腿根，骗着哄着于炀穿上，结果折腾得于炀一晚上没睡，衣服也不给脱，非得让于炀一直穿着。

想到这，于炀有些脸红，依着祁醉这嘴，时洛今晚怕是祸多福少了。  
于炀：自求多福吧  
时洛：什么？什么自求多福？你说清楚，女装是什么意思？

祁醉和余邃结束了密谋，两人正了正衣领，推门而入，俨然刚谈完正事，暗地里却是达成共识，以后于炀和时洛的腰，怕是又得多酸上几日。  
——————————————————  
在每个城市的角落，都有这样一家神秘的店铺。

幽暗，偏僻，开在远离市中心的地区，来客却络绎不绝，但无一例外，他们都是单独前来。

它是多少人的美梦，也是多少人的梦魇。

它的角落里，摆着一件开叉旗袍，是每位客人的心头好。

余邃提着店里最后一件旗袍，店员还很贴心地附赠了一些小玩意儿，良好的服务态度想必也是营销量高的原因。

下次可以再来看看，余邃想。

可怜时洛还在基地醒着酒，已经把于炀的话抛之脑后，丝毫没有察觉到余邃带回来的纸袋。

翌日清晨。  
祁醉的手机亮起，是余邃发来的信息  
余邃：不错，谢谢祁队  
祁醉：客气，余队教的东西也很好用


End file.
